Currently, granular agricultural products are shipped in bulk containers to regional distribution centers and there dispensed into smaller containers to be sold to consumers. Typical bulk handling dispensing systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,738,153 and 7,075,019. It has been the practice to ship the granular materials in large rigid plastic containers which are then installed in the dispensing system and the granular material is metered out to small containers. However, these containers after use must be shipped back to the manufacturer and there thoroughly cleaned to prevent cross contamination of ingredients which considerably increases the cost for reuse of such containers. Large bags have also been used in place of the plastic containers. Typically, these bags have hanging straps which allow the bags to be hung in the dispensing device. But these bags, particularly large size bags for example holding fifty to several hundred pounds of granular material, are very difficult to install in the dispensing device and the hanging straps may break or tear particularly in those bags containing a large quantity of material. Also, the design of the bag with hanging straps allows the bag to partially collapse as the granular material is emptied from the bag into containers in the dispensing process. This causes granular material to be trapped and retained in the bag. Often these granular materials are agricultural products that can be expensive, where even a small amount of waste is not acceptable. Also, certain granular materials may present a hazard and such materials must be removed from the bag before it is sent to a disposal site. Similar problems occur for liquid materials that are dispensed in this manner.
There is a need for a bag and a bag hanger device that can be used to easily install the bag in a dispensing system in such a manner that the bag hanger device keeps the bag from collapsing or wrinkling thus preventing the trapping of any material being dispensed.